Cricket's Place
is the 59th episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis When Remy and Cricket get their own apartment, they discover that nonstop fun leads to chaos.http://www.nickandmore.com/2019/02/22/disney-channel-march-premiere-highlights/ Plot Cricket introduces the episode by explaining how children, for a long time, have been bossed around by their parents and other adults and begins to relate to a personal event that happened to him. Cricket and Remy are spending time together around the house when Bill keeps intruding to tell Cricket to paint their fence. Cricket refuses and tries to get support from Nancy, but she too tells him to listen to his father. Both boys relate their frustrations to each other: Cricket's bossy father and Remy's over protective bodyguard Vasquez. They notice an apartment for sale sign by Don and Dawn realtors and proceed to buy it. The boys happily move their things into their new home with Bill saddened and worried about the situation. Nancy tells him however that Cricket will most likely come to his senses and return home. Cricket and Remy start throwing a huge party at their apartment and invite all of their friends over; creating a large mess, but having fun. Tilly arrives to ask Cricket to return home, but he refuses as he does not wish to return to a chore filled life despite Tilly telling him that his new life does not have a welcoming comforting family. The next morning, Cricket looks out his window with Bill trying to get him to return home only for him to refuse. Remy notes that their home is a mess now and that they should clean it up, but Cricket does not want to clean as it is considered a chore. Realizing that their home is falling apart and that he cannot survive on his own, Remy calls for Vasquez to come pick him up. Upset at his supposed betrayal, Cricket decides to throw another party much to everyone's excitement and Bill's worry. When his friends arrive at Cricket's apartment, they are horrified to see the whole place a mess, specifically Cricket having punctured a drain pipe in the wall and letting dirty water flood his home. They leave in disgust and the floor breaks down, flooding an angry Mr. Grigorian's apartment. Cricket notices that his family is having fun eating ice cream. Bill unable to eat, goes and writes a letter for Cricket promising to cut his chores by 50% if he just returns home. On his way to deliver it, he sees Cricket painting the fence and father and son apologize and forgive each other stating that they would rather be together. Cricket notices the letter, but Bill eats it up as they go back inside. Cricket finishes his story where it is revealed to have been told to a random old lady on a bench at the park. The old lady responds in utter confusion over being spoken to when she did not even ask him anything. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Monica Ray as Kiki *Lamar Woods as Weezie *Danny Trejo as Vasquez *Colton Dunn as Brett * Maurice Lamarche as Mr. Grigorian *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green Video Big City Greens "Cricket's Place" Promo (Phone Version) Big City Greens "Cricket's Place" Promo Disney Channel March 9th Saturday Morning Promo Big City Greens No Chores, No Rules, No Freedom (Clip) Big City Greens Movin' On Out (Clip) Big City Greens Cricket & Remy's New Home Clip Big City Greens Let's Party (Clip) Big City Greens It's Not All Cracked Up To BE, Cricket (Clip) Big City Greens I Miss You, Son (Clip) References es:Cricket's Place Category:Episode focusing on Cricket Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A-Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:Episodes focusing on Remy Category:Aired Category:Sugarcube episodes Category:A-Z